Revenge is Best Served Cold
Revenge is Best Served Cold is the first episode in season three of . Synopsis Grissom, Warrick and Sara investigate when a poker player drops dead at the table during a high-stakes game. Meanwhile, Catherine and Nick investigate a dead body found in an abandoned air strip, which leads them to the world of street racing. Plot Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Christopher Wiehl as Hank Peddigrew *Gerald McCullouch as Bobby Dawson *Jeffrey D. Sams as Cyrus Lockwood *David Berman as David Phillips *Eric Stonestreet as Ronnie Litre *Ian Somerhalder as Tony Del Nagro *Cliff De Young as Mr. Del Nagro *Carmine Giovinazzo as Thumpy G *Madison Mason as Doyle "Candyman" Pfeiffer *John Paul Pitoc as Michelangelo *Todd Stashwick as Matt *Donna W. Scott as Waitress Nancy *Brent Hinkley as Steven Masters *Walter Jones as Street Racer *Michael Bunin as Bartender *Andrea de Oliveira as Waitress *Christopher Gehrman as Adam Masters *Doug Jones as Grinder *Damara Reilly as Lita Gibbons *Hilary Shepard as Mrs. Del Nagro *Josef Cannon as Fireman *Anthony Vaughan as Vip Guest / Featured, Swat / Featured, Pimp Featured Major Events *Eric Szmanda and Robert David Hall joined the show as main cast. Episode Title *''Revenge is Best Served Cold is a shortened form of the English phrase, "Revenge is a dish best served cold". It means that vengeance is more satisfying some time after the harm that instigated it.https://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/revenge-is-a-dish-best-served-cold.html It refers to the vengeous actions of Tony Del Nagro, who began street racing in order to ultimately kill Jace Felder, the street racer who killed his mother in a hit-and-run, that are investigated in this episode. It also refers to the casino waitress Nadine Miller who put eyedrops in poker player Doyle Pfeiffer's drink in retaliation for tipping her too little. Quotes :'Grissom': essentially, it was... death by chocolate. Featured Music *'The Watcher''' by Dr. Dre *'Sky Blue' by Peter Gabriel *'Lapdance' by N.E.R.D. *'Just Like I Imagined You' by Rick Ryan *'Giving Up the Ghost' by DJ Shadow *'Breathe' by T.L. Popmusik *'You Walk Away' by Filter Goofs *In this (and other episodes) one of the CSIs uses the metal pliers on his multi-tool to extract a bullet from where it was embedded in something. In real life, a forensics tech would never use their own multi-tool, because of the possibility of cross-contamination between scenes. In addition, bullets are never extracted with metal pliers, because they may damage the unique markings on the bullet. Typically plastic, or rubber coated tools are used to extract an embedded bullet. Notes * Grissom reveals that he played poker to finance his first body farm in college. Trivia * Carmine Giovinazzo stars in this episode as Thumpy G. He will later star as Danny Messer in . * Ian Somerholder made a special guest as Tony Del Nagro in this episode. He starred as Damon Salvatore in ''The Vampire Diaries ''from 2009-2017. * The death of Doyle Pfeiffer by chocolate was inspired by a 2002 CNN story about kids dying from chocolate because of lead.Flaherty, M. & Marrinan, C. (2004). CSI: Crime scene investigation companion. New York, NY: Pocket Books. References See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 3 Episodes 301 Category:Episodes